Archive:N/P Remains of Sahlahja Fun
This build is designed not only to handle killing Lost Souls outside of your Junundu wurm (and getting back into another wurm safely), but also to kill Maddened Spirits 1 on 1 outside of the wurm. It may be used for quickly farming the Ancient Armor Remnants which drop randomly each time you kill a Maddened Spirit or Lost Soul, or if you're patient and have a strong bladder - for taking the high score in the mission. It is *only* fit for the Remains of Sahlahja challenge mission. Attributes and Skills prof=necro/parag bloodm=12+1+3 comman=10 soulre=8+1touch thisgazeof the aggressordrinkerrenewalof lost soulstransferback/build Equipment * High-energy armor is preferable, though not required. * Vanahk's Staff or other Blood weaponry for recharge (or +1 to Blood Magic). * Milthuran's Staff is also a good weapon to use Usage There are three parts to using this build properly: * Killing Maddened Spirits outside of the wurm. * Killing Lost Souls outside of the wurm. * Using your Junundu wurm effectively. Maddened Spirits Maddened Spirits are invulnerable to damage, hexes, and conditions. They are not, however, invulnerable to direct life stealing. Wait for a single Maddened Spirit to approach you. Hit it with Vampiric Gaze, then hit Blood Renewal and "Can't Touch This!" as it closes in. Immediately start spamming Blood of the Aggressor, Blood Drinker, and Vampiric Gaze as they recharge. As soon as the Maddened Spirit loses more than 50% of its health, hit Signet of Lost Souls and resume spamming. You might also want to hit a nearby Infestation with Life Transfer for healing instead of Blood Renewal - if it's been wanded a few times you'll also get the Soul Reaping bonus. With practice, you should be able to kill the Maddened Spirits before "Can't Touch This!" expires. However, if it doesn't look like this will happen, run from the Maddened Spirit beforehand. When you have enough energy, reapply "Can't Touch This!", hit the spirit with Signet of Lost Souls to regain a bit more energy, and resume spamming your life stealing skills. As soon as the spirit dies, hit a nearby Infestation with Life Transfer and wand it to heal up while regenning your energy. Make sure to use Signet of Lost Souls on the Infestation once it gets under half health to help regen energy. Kill one or two Infestations while waiting for the next spirit to arrive, but make sure not to spend much energy on them - you'll want full health and energy for the next Maddened Spirit. Once you get your score around 100, the spirits will begin spawning quite a bit more quickly. If you get behind and are about to get two of them attacking you, run to the Wurm Spoor and enter your Junundu wurm. If you can hit "Can't Touch This!" just before entry, you'll be protected for a bit as you get inside the wurm. Lost Souls Most Lost Souls spawn in locations where they are easy enough to just smack with the wurm. Junundu Bite does the trick in one shot, and you can get the extra heal if you use Junundu Tunnel to race up to them. A few of the Lost Souls are on rocky terrain, however, so the wurm is useless. Get well ahead of the Maddened Spirits and exit the wurm. If any Maddened Spirits are nearby when you exit, immediately hit "Can't Touch This!" then "Fall Back!" and run towards the Lost Soul. Run as far as you can with "Fall Back!", past the Lost Soul if possible, but not out of casting range from it. Hit it with Life Transfer, then continue running to the next Wurm Spoor, using "Fall Back!" when available. At 16 Blood Magic, Life Transfer will kill the Lost Soul by itself. As you approach the next Wurm Spoor, use "Can't Touch This!" to protect your transition as you jump back into the wurm and race off. Wurm Usage For the most part, the basics of Junundu usage are described in the Remains of Sahlahja and the Junundu article. Here's a few additional pointers specifically for this farm: * "Can't Touch This!" protects you from Maddened Strike while entering a wurm, and in fact continues protecting you while in the wurm until its normal expiration time. Use it any time you're entering a wurm with Maddened Spirits on your tail. * To heal, get well ahead of any Maddened Spirits and use Junundu Tunnel. Find an Infestation you can reach while Junundu Tunnel is active, and use Junundu Bite. This will knock down the Infestation prior to the bite, thus netting you 500 health. If you have enough time, use Junundu Feast to aquire an additional skill. If you get really low, exit the wurm in a safe location and run to the nearest Wurm Spoor to get a new one. * Kill Infestations as described any chance you get, and make sure to use Junundu Feast if it's ready after the kill. If you happen to get Blinding Breath, you're ready to take on an entire mob of Maddened Spirits. Get well ahead of the Maddened Spirits, find a Greater Infestation, and kill it quickly. Then just spam Blinding Breath once the Maddened Spirits are in range until they die. If you start with full health, killing 4 or 5 Maddened Spirits this way is fairly easy. For extra healing after the fight, use Junundu Wail if nothing else is around. Counters * Death from lag/rubber banding can be extremely frustrating, especially if you get blocked in a doorway and it doesn't register locally. If you notice you are taking hits with no Maddened Spirits near, try running the opposite direction until the server and client resynch. Another way to resynch is to type /stuck. * If you are going for a high score, realize that normal biological processes may be your worst enemy later on. Plan ahead. Variants * If using purely to kill Maddened Spirits, and you don't care about killing Lost Souls at all, replace Life Transfer with Ravenous Gaze. Try to keep your health just below 50% between Maddened Spirits through sacrificing so you can use Ravenous Gaze as an opening attack to get the most out of it. *Another method is to remove Blood Drinker and Replace with Song of Power, then remove Life Transfer and replace with Vampiric Spirit. This will allow you to steal an additional 41 health every time you cast a spell. Then if your energy gets to low, use "Fall Back!" followed by Song of Power. I suggest taking Soul Reaping down to 5 + 1 for this build and placing those extra points into Motivation however since Song of Power will offset the decreased energy gain in between spirits. See also *Remains of Sahlahja